Pokemon Salio League
by MissImagination123
Summary: After Ash celebrates his 11th birthday, he goes for another amazing adventure in... The Salio Region! Go with Ash and Pikachu to discover new friends, new enemies and new pokemon! So, are you Gotta Catch E'm All?
1. Pokemon Salio League

$$***********_**Poke'mon **__**Salio League**_****************$$

Welcome to the Salio League!

This story is about Ash Ketchum and Pikachu's great adventure in the Salio Region. These are the Gym Leader's Names -:

Sarah Linda - Hip Hip City - Fab Badge

Susan Jekins - Nora City - Buggy Badge

Jenna Bella - Dulan City - Vine Badge

Sam Carson - Pecsy City - Shocker Badge

Jack Rocker - Cannon City - Punchy Badge

Alice Bell - Serene City - Spook Badge

Murray Zack - Jogger City - Heat Badge

Silvia Stella - Tender City - Cooling Badge

The traveling companions of Ash are Gary (Gary and Ash are friends now) and June.

Professor Kara will give these starter pokemon -

1\. Wiggin - Water

2\. Farasite - Fire

3\. Lovika - Grass

4\. Ruiko - Electric

5\. Vikinz - Normal

Please help me make the theme song for the Salio League

The villains are Team Skylook.

The characters in Team Skylook are -;

Xara

Xack

Quadrov

The captain of Team Skylook -:

Robin

Thanks for watching the Introduction To The Salio League.

1 EPI A New Life!


	2. Pokemon Info Part 1 (Poke'dex)

_**Pokemon Info (Pokedex) 1 **************************************************************_

Blingle -

A style - type pokemon. Its magic ball of yarn can make huge amounts of fabric and is a fashion expert. The more you dress it, the more powerful it becomes. It evolves into

Blingzie in Level 18. It has a shape similar to Jigglypuff.

Blingzie -

It is the evolved form of Blingle. She has a bigger ball of yarn and is able to make roads anywhere and is a bit taller like Wigglytuff.

It has the same rule as Blingle, more you dress it, the more powerful it is. It evolves into Blingbuzz at Level 25.

Blingbuzz -

Is the evolved form of Blingzie. It has all the qualities of a style - type pokemon. It is the best style - type pokemon in the world.

With Blingnite X it evolves into Mega Blingbuzz X and with Blingnite Y it evolves into Mega Blingbuzz Y

Quadrov -

Has a shape like Polywrath. It is a normal pokemon. Its legs can make huge tornados of dust.

Wiggin -

A water pokemon. Its whole body is made of 50% cold water and 50% hot water.

Farasite -

Is a fire - type pokemon. Is like a spinarak with red and black stripes.

Lovika -

Is a grass - type pokemon. Its leaves which cover its body come off when its sad.

Ruiko -

It is a electric - type pokemon. Its hands can paralyze anything and can fly with its blue hair.

Vikinz -

It is a normal pokemon. It wears a hat which is made of the secret metal which the Vikinz produce

in their heads.

Aferro -

It is a psychic and flying pokemon. It can do rituals and can do magic tricks

with its wings.


	3. 1 A Very Happy Birthday!

**Hello! thank you for reading the first episode of Pokemon Salio League!**

**The first episode is changed due to changing the summary. I hope you enjoy this episode!**

**EPI 1 A Very Happy Birthday!**

I wanna be the very best,

Like no one ever was,

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Pokemon!

Gonna catch em' all

Its you and me,

I know its my destiny

Pokemon!

Yeah, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend,

Pokemon!

Gotta catch em all!

_Ash has experienced a wonderful year full of comedy,____action, love and Pokemon! But today is a new experience because it's a new year!_

**Narrated by Me**

Ash was still sleeping till 9:30 until he woke up. He saw that Pikachu was not with him! He searched for Pikachu in the closet, under the bed and everywhere! But still not found.

He went outside in the kitchen. The whole house was empty. He started to get worried. He got dressed and waited there until there was a Rriing! And from the door came out,

Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie &amp; Serena!

Pikachu, Mimey and Ash's mom came out too.

'What's going on?' Ash said.

'Ash, don't you remember? It's your birthday today!' Misty said as she was startled.

Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulders. 'Where are you going tomorrow?' Serena asked. 'Uh, um I um' Ash murmured. 'Ha. Stupid people don't know anything.' Gary boasted.

'Ash, you should ask Professor Oak, right?' Brock said.

'Yeah right I should ask him right away' Ash mumbled.

So Ash went away with Pikachu, Clemont and May to Professor Oak.

But, Ash's friends were preparing a surprise for him. Serena baked a delicious Pokèmon cake with Iris. Ash's mom and Mr. Mime cooked yummy food for the party.

Tracey, Brock and Max went to prepare a present for Ash.

Misty, Dawn, Cilan and Bonnie organized a party for Ash's birthday.

At Professor Oak's lab:

'Professor, Where should I go tomorrow to continue my journey?' asked Ash. 'You should go to the Salio region' replied Professor Oak smiling. 'The Salio region?' Ash, Clemont and May said, startled.

'Yes, you will go to Starling City and meet Professor Kara. Her younger sister Keira will accompany you.'

'All right! I'm ready for this!' Ash said and Pikachu said 'Pikapi!'

'I booked the flight for you. It's your birthday, right? I'll go to your home and tell you the other details. By the way, Happy Birthday Ash.' Professor Oak said.

'And yes Ash.' Clemont started. ' I once heard that in Salio, There are 3 new types. They are Style, Colour and Glass types.'

'Oh really? That's amazing!' Ash cheered. 'Ash!' May started 'Misty told me that Gary and Serena are going with you too. Unfortunately, I and the others can't go with you.'

'Oh, that's bad. By the way, thank you Professor for the information. Bye!'. So Ash left the lab.

Meanwhile, at Ash's home:

'Oh no! It's almost 5:00 pm! Get quick! Ash must be coming anytime!' Misty shouted at everyone.

'Oh, Ash's coming! Hide, quick!' Serena said.

When Ash came back:

'Surprise! Happy Birthday Ash!' Everyone shouted!

Ash had his best birthday ever.

After the grand party:

Ash and Pikachu went to bed. 'Pikachu, do you think that tomorrow will be ready, for the Salio League?'

Pikachu said 'Pikapikachu.' which meant 'Yes Ash, I promise.'.


	4. Salio, Here We Come! Part 1

**I present you, the second episode! Okay, I think that Team Skylook will be something like Team Plasma because I don't want to say goodbye to **

**Jessie, James and Meowth!**

**EPI 2 Salio, Here We Come!**

(Theme Song)

Early Morning…..

"Ash…" Delia muttered. Suddenly Gary and Serena came running in the airport. 'Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, we will go with him.' Gary said. 'Yes, he will be fine.' Serena explained.

'Hey, here comes Professor Oak!' Ash pointed out. 'Gary, you're ready, right?' Prof. Oak spoke. 'Good luck Ash, Pikachu and you two.'. The plane takes off.

'Bye Ash and Pikachu! Take care! We'll never forget you both!' Delia shouted.

(Ash and friends are in the Salio region)

'Yeah! I'm so excited!' Ash exclaimed. 'Pikapikachu!' Pikachu shouted which meant 'Yay! I'm ready!'. 'Don't get overexcited Ash, you didn't win the Pokemon League anyway.' Gary said.

They all laughed. 'Ash, for Pikachu, I made some Pokepuffs.' Serena said. 'Oh, Pikachu would love that,' Ash replied. Suddenly Pikachu jumped onto Serena and started cuddling her.

'Hmph, Pikachu likes Serena for Pokepuffs' Ash grunted. 'Ash? Are you Ash Ketchum?' A girl suddenly started asking him. 'Er, yes i'm Ash Ketchum.' Ash replied. 'What do you want?'.

'I'm Keira, Professor Kara's younger sister'. She was a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore rectangular glasses and a jacket with polka dots on it, she wore some

blue jeans too. She had a blue sling bag and a red keychain was attached to it. It said 'Keira Kara'. She took out a tablet from her bag. 'It's a Pokétab' Keira said. 'You'll be needing it

on your journey, it has a built in Pokédex inside and has a guide app which has a map of the region and acts as a guide book. Sister has a lot of these.'. Serena was quite impressed.

'This is my partner Pikachu by the way' Ash said. 'Pipikachu' Pikachu said. 'I'm Serena and this is Gary, Professor Oak's grandson.' Serena told her. 'Keira, can I have one Pokétab?'

Serena asked. 'You want one? Well, I have one extra with me, Ash will need one too. Ash, you can take one from sister.' Keira handed over the extra Pokétab to Serena. 'Serena,

press that power button and let the device scan you. After that, this will be yours.'. 'Great!' said Serena. After a moment, a sound came from the tablet. 'This is Serena's Pokétab'.

'Good!' Serena said happily as they went out of the airport. 'Wait!' Ash called. Then he went to the phone booth to talk to his mom. 'Mom? I arrived in the Salio region!'

'That's great Ash! I'm so happy for you.'

'Can I talk to you later? The others are waiting for me outside the Starling Airport.'

'Okay Ash. Bye for now!'

'Bye mom!'

Ash ran outside quickly. 'Come at the lab! Sister will show you everything there, and today i'm gonna get my starter pokemon!'. 'That's great Keira!' said Gary. Keira took them to

Starling Pokemon Laboratory. 'Hey Katie? I brought Ash and his friends here!' shouted Keira at the deserted hall. They heard a voice, telling someone to take care of the starter

pokemon and then they saw Professor Kara, Keira's elder sister.'Hello! I guess you're Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Serena, aren't you? I'm Professor Katie Kara, nice to meet you.'

She was a young lady about 20. She had beautiful brown hair and a pink pearl necklace, with more looked like a necklace with a Mega Stone. Now the people come for which

you were waiting for (I suppose?). 'Good, I can see Pikachu.' 'I feel so sick after sitting on top of the plane.' 'It's the pokemon lab, right? Then there are more pokemon out there

which we've never seen before!'. Yes, you guessed it right. It's Team Rocket! (WABBAFET!)

'I shall bring the starter pokemon then?' Prof. Kara asked. 'Yes yes and yes!' jumped Keira. 'Wait a minute,' Keira ran off to the store room. After a minute, she had a Pokétab with

her. She handed it over to Ash. The device scanned Ash and it was his. Professor Kara brought three pokéballs and she started to throw all of them.

'The Starter Pokémon!' Suddenly the Pokétabs of Ash, Serena and Keira started vibrating. They took out them and they started their own song.

1\. Wiggin, the Water Bubble Pokémon

2\. Farasite, the Fire Spider Pokémon

3\. Lovika, the Leaf Creature Pokémon

4\. Ruiko, the Electric Puppy Pokémon

5\. Vikinz, the Medieval Pokémon

**This was Part 1 of Salio, Here We Come! I am sorry, but I'll start Part 2 in July. Until then, goodbye!**


	5. NOTICE FOR SALIO LEAGUE READERS

As the new season in the Alola region is approaching, I will start the story again from the beginning when it airs. Until then, Bye!


End file.
